


Don't Think

by sonnet009



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet009/pseuds/sonnet009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing these two can bond over, it's Rin-senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 5 and 6 of Free! Eternal Summer, in the weeks leading up to the prefectural tournament.

Momo couldn’t sleep. They’d turned the lights out twenty minutes ago, but he was still no closer than he had been back then. He wasn’t sure what was wrong — maybe it was just as simple as it seemed: pure restlessness.

There was the sound of Nitori-senpai turning on the bunk below, and Momo’s mouth was open before his brain had the chance to weigh its options.

"Are you awake?"

The sound ceased as Nitori-senpai went still. Meaning he  _was_  awake, but wouldn’t say it. Never one to be easily deterred, Momo continued as if his conversation had been invited.

"Practice was rough today, huh?"

Nothing.

"But did you see me? I beat my time again! You saw it, right? Uocchi-senpai said I’m a surprisingly good swimmer. He didn’t have to put it that way, but it’s still pretty cool, huh?"

Still nothing. Not even a hint of movement or breath.

"Then I kinda messed up by getting cocky on my last lap and accidentally crossing into the next lane. Rin-senpai seemed a little  _too_  enthusiastic about choking me that time, I thought.”

Maybe Nitori-senpai really  _was_  asleep.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Rin-senpai looking buffer these days? Is he doing extra body training? Do you know?" Momo pondered for a moment. "That seems like something he would do."

More silence. But then…

"…He’s changed his training regimen," came a voice from the dark.

_Bingo!_  Momo thought, gleefully. He hit Nitori-senpai’s button. Talk for long enough about their captain, and it never failed to draw him out.

"Ah, so that’s what it is," Momo said.

"Rin-senpai is preparing diligently for prefecturals," Nitori-senpai continued, voice low and somehow unfriendly. "We could learn a lot from him."

_Ouch._  Momo couldn’t help but pout, even if only for the ceiling’s benefit.

"S’not like I’m  _not_  trying hard,” he muttered sulkily.

The silence was back. Momo could feel the unspoken disapproval, and it reminded him of all those times when he would notice Nitori-senpai looking at him during practice. Those narrowed, cold eyes, fixed so critically on him.

Momo was bristling. Sure, he may not take life as seriously as Nitori-senpai — maybe he messed around a little, tried to show off, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been doing his best. He hadn’t even wanted to join the swim team to begin with. He had been  _forced_  into that relay. 

So — considering that, right now, he should  _really_  be out of the dorm on a group date, pressed between a couple of pretty girls in a karaoke booth, and instead he was here, in bed early, because Rin-senpai had once told him that a serious swimmer would never show up to practice tired — maybe it wouldn’t  _kill_  Nitori-senpai to cut him a little slack.

"Agh, whatever. I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

Momo rolled over and huffed loudly. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and tried to force himself to sleep.

After a few, long moments, the voice from the dark came again, quiet but strong.

"It’s not you."

Ideally, Momo would be able to ignore that. Let his senpai stew a little.

"I’m not talking about you," Nitori-senpai continued.

Despite himself, Momo was listening intently.

"You’re doing a really good job." There was a pause, then a sigh. "It’s— it’s me. I’m the one who needs to try harder."

"What do you mean?" Momo gave up the pretense of being mature and distant immediately, rolling over and resting his chin on the edge of the bed.

Nitori-senpai didn’t answer for a while. “…It’s not important.”

"Sounds like it’s kinda important to you," Momo countered breezily.

"I don’t want to talk about it."

"Maybe I could help."

"As if you could help!" Nitori-senpai snapped.

Momo stiffened, offended. But Nitori-senpai hadn’t even finished.

"As if someone like you could understand!"

"Someone like me?" Momo grumped. "Well, sorry for not being your super-reliable Rin-senpai."

Nitori-senpai apparently had nothing more to say, so Momo was left to brood. But he had never been good at holding a grudge, and the anger quickly faded. Instead of continuing the argument, or letting the atmosphere in the room get even worse, he decided that distraction was the best way forward.

"Do you know why Rin-senpai always wears those low-cut tank-tops?"

"Huh?!" Nitori-senpai clearly hadn’t expected that one.

Momo rolled onto his back and squinted at the ceiling.

"Don’t you think they’re kinda… indecent?" he asked, seriously.

"I— I don’t know what you’re talking about," Nitori-senpai stammered.

"Like… I dunno." Momo shifted his hips as he thought about it. "Somehow kinda… sexy?"

The now-familiar silence returned, giving Momo time to reflect on how  _weird_  that must have sounded.

"Uh, I— I mean—! Not like  _I_  think—! Just that—! Like… Rin-senpai thinks it looks sexy? Or something like that.” He trailed off, blushing.

Things were just  _painful_  now. When Nitori-senpai finally spoke up, his voice was quiet and serious.

"I don’t think he’s trying to look sexy."

"Huh. So it’s more of a natural aura…?" Momo mused, then hastened to add, "Or something like that!"

For a crazy moment, his head was spinning with thoughts of Rin-senpai’s chest peeking from the top of his shirt; of his powerful arms helping propel him through the water at almost inhuman speed; of that look on his face — the sharp eyes, the sharp teeth — when he was swimming seriously.

When Momo came back to himself, he could feel the beginnings of a growing bulge in his boxers. Reaching down to squeeze it — as if he could stop what had already started — he thought of Nitori-senpai awake just below him, and how this was  _not the time, stupid horny body._  It wasn’t the first time that thoughts of his captain had led down this path, but it was the first time he’d been unable to… take care of the problem.

He heard the sound of Nitori-senpai shifting in his bed. It was incredibly loud and crisp, now that Momo was so hyper-aware of him.

"This— this is a weird conversation," Nitori-senpai said, voice strained.

"Yeah, sorry." Momo laughed weakly.

His dick was now more than half-hard, and still growing. Momo was practically a bystander — simply witnessing events unfold. Maybe it was something to do with the darkness; the pale silver moonlight peeking through the curtains. Maybe that’s what was making this all feel like some kind of weird dream. It was enough to make him feel a little reckless.

"Hey, Nitori-senpai. What’s the best thing about Rin-senpai, do you think?" he asked, giving his dick another squeeze — this time a lingering one.

"Y-you mean like his body?" Nitori-senpai asked, startled.

"Uh, I kinda meant like his determination, or his talent, or as a captain, or something?"

"Oh!" Nitori-senpai was embarrassed. Momo could tell. "R-right, of course!"

Fully hard now, Momo gave himself one full stroke. “But let’s go with body. What’s your favorite part?”

"Wh-what?! I’m not going to—! This is—!"

"For me, it’s his chest. Obviously." Momo knew his breath was getting more ragged now, and tried to get it under control. "What about you?"

"I— I— I don’t know."

"No way. You have to have a favorite." Momo stroked himself again, releasing his breath in one long, low stream. "You look at him all the time."

"That’s not—!" Nitori-senpai sounded truly miserable now, but his voice was also strained in a different way. A way Momo thought he might recognize.

"You can tell me," he said, still stroking. "I wanna know."

"…I don’t know."

"Aw, come on—"

"I don’t know! I can’t choose just one part of him!"

Momo’s hand stopped.

Nitori-senpai stumbled over an explanation. “For me, Rin-senpai is— is—. There’s nothing about him I don’t—.”

That was all Momo could take. He leapt down from the top bunk and had one knee up on Nitori-senpai’s bed within seconds. Nitori-senpai, who had also been lying on his back, jumped in shock and scrambled to pull the covers up around him.

"Wha— what are you doing?" he cried.

Momo answered in the way of pulling the top of the covers down with one hand, and using the other to slip below and run down the vulnerable body underneath.

"Nitori-senpai, are you hard right now?"

"Stop it, Momo-kun! What are you—!"

His hand landed on a pretty obvious bulge. Nitori-senpai froze. Momo flashed him a victory grin, before realizing that his senpai was still frozen. In horror.

Bringing Nitori-senpai’s pliant hand to his own boxers — pressing it so that they were both cupping each other — Momo said, “Me, too.”

Nitori-senpai swallowed, and somehow that flicked a switch in Momo somewhere. He started rubbing his palm up and down, drawing a startled gasp in response. Nitori-senpai brought both hands up to cover his mouth. A little disappointed to loose that sweet pressure against his aching erection, Momo nonetheless decided to finish what he’d started here.

He slipped his fingers beneath Nitori-senpai’s underwear, took his cock in hand, and began tugging at a lazy rhythm. Nitori-senpai’s head fell back and hit the pillow. Momo took this opportunity to climb all the way onto the bed, planting his knees either side of his senpai’s trembling hips.

Nitori-senpai’s hands fell away from his mouth to grasp desperately at the bed covers. His eyes were closed tight, his cheeks red.

Momo brought his face close — close enough to feel each helpless pant from Nitori-senpai against his lips.

"Nitori-senpai," he said, but had nothing to follow with.

"Momo-kun," Nitori-senpai mirrored him, beginning to rock, forsaken, into Momo’s closed fist.

Momo’s palm was getting slick now — some mad, hot mixture of sweat and pre-cum. It seemed to make things better for Nitori-senpai, who was now crying out, “Ah! Ah!” with every tug of Momo’s hand.

"Nitori-senpai," he said again, voice now thick with his own mounting desperation. "Do me, too."

Nitori-senpai’s eyes opened, but they were bright and unfocused — a hazy blue ocean in the eye of a storm. For Momo, it was like being struck by lightning. A sudden, sharp jolt, and then he was being swept away in that storm.

Momo took his hand once again, and placed it where it was needed most. Given a nudge, Nitori-senpai adapted quickly, or maybe his fingers just started working on instinct, flattening and rubbing Momo through his boxers.

And it felt amazing — for about ten seconds. By then, the initial burst of fireworks and the white-hot pleasure of being touched had quickly burnt out. All that was left was the frustration of straining for skin-to-skin contact.

"I-inside," Momo managed, through gritted teeth.

Nitori-senpai either didn’t hear him or didn’t understand, and continued the now torturous assault against Momo’s trapped cock.

"Inside my—!" Momo tried again, but ended on a gasp as those cruel fingers slid — accidentally — over the head of his dick, still crazy sensitive even with that layer between.

He let go of Nitori-senpai’s erection, smugly registering in the back of his mind the small, annoyed  _mmphf!_  that earned him. Grabbing Nitori-senpai by the wrist, he guided that wicked hand below his boxers. It brushed tantalizingly against Momo’s bare cock, then halted.

"Momo-kun." It wasn’t said in the same voice as before. It wasn’t desperate and wanting, but sober, and scared.

"Don’t think about it." Momo swallowed.

Nitori-senpai had every right to be scared. This was a bad idea. Probably the worst idea Momo had ever had. But they’d gone too far now, and everything was messed up already, so why not at least finish what they’d begun?

"Don’t think about it, okay?" Momo continued, clutching at empty comforts. "Think about— think about Rin-senpai."

Momo had thought that Nitori-senpai couldn’t get any stiller, but he was wrong. Now it was like he wasn’t even  _breathing_.

"That’s who we’re both thinking about, right?" Even as Momo said it, he knew it was a lie. Ever since he’d looked into Nitori-senpai’s storm-swept eyes, their captain hadn’t even entered his mind.

But for Nitori-senpai it was different. The thought of it sent skitters of irritation through Momo, but now wasn’t the time to focus on that. The simple fact was that Nitori-senpai had only ever had one person on his mind.

"That’s it," Momo said, in as gentle a voice as he could manage, as Nitori-senpai’s unnatural stiffness began to slowly loosen, and he finally — _finally_  — wrapped his hand around Momo’s cock.

His movements were clumsy, but earnest. Momo made sure to return the pleasure, coaxing him to grip harder, go faster, by demonstrating his own techniques on Nitori-senpai’s dick.

They were both breathing heavily now, and Momo brought his face even closer — close enough that they were sharing each breath between them, gasping into each other’s mouths.

Nitori-senpai’s eyes really were different than Momo had ever seen them. They were always so hard when they were fixed on him. But now they were soft, and open.

_Because he’s not looking at me. He’s looking at—._

With a grunt, Momo pushed that thought from his head and redoubled his focus on pulling whatever he could from Nitori-senpai, rocking his own hips in an almost automatic trance.

They both had to be close now. Momo could feel the tightening in his lower belly, and Nitori-senpai’s entire body was trembling — suddenly seeming smaller than ever, now that it was at Momo’s mercy.

"Are you thinking about him?" Momo’s voice broke as he pushed himself against his senpai’s palm, losing all composure as euphoria descended.

Nitori-senpai’s cries were getting louder and higher. He didn’t — or couldn’t — answer.

"Hm? Are you?" Momo flattened his lower body against Nitori-senpai, trapping their hands between them, rocking against them to create the most incredible feeling.

Nitori-senpai threw his head back once again, and Momo could feel his hips straining as he started to lose control.

"Are you?" Momo pressed, throwing himself against the shaking body below him with almost violent need. "Are you thinking about Rin-senpai?"

"A-as if I could!" Nitori-senpai finally managed to cry out. "All I can think about is— is—!"

Their eyes met. And Nitori-senpai was coming. Those eyes closed tightly shut once again, his teeth gritted as he rode out the sensation.

Momo was almost there, himself. He just needed… a little more…

He pressed his mouth to Nitori-senpai’s, and didn’t even hesitate before pushing his tongue inside. Boneless and dazed, Nitori-senpai didn’t resist.

Momo felt himself tipping over the edge just as Nitori-senpai recovered enough to return the kiss with the softest, barest press of his tongue.

A white, scorching, brilliant light engulfed him. Momo’s head snapped back, and he called out something beyond words. He shuddered, and shook, and lost all strength in his arms. Nothing mattered anymore. Just this feeling. Just this moment. Just this.

When he regained his senses, he realized that he must be crushing Nitori-senpai. He pushed himself up onto his knees quickly, but didn’t move any further away than that.

Nitori-senpai was looking at him, and it was another new expression. Somehow lost and pitiful, yet still so much better than the old disapproving glare.

Momo reached out without thinking it through, then stopped just before his fingers could brush Nitori-senpai’s face. That would be kind of a dumb move right now.

Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I like that.”

Nitori-senpai — to Momo’s surprise and delight — still hadn’t devolved into panic, as might have been expected. He actually seemed eerily calm as they both sat on the bed, catching their breath.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You looking at me like that," Momo said.

That made him blush and lower his eyes. “How am I looking at you?”

"I dunno how to explain it." Momo laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Why did he even bring this up? "It’s different from normal."

"How do I normally look at you?" 

It was a serious question — serious enough that Nitori-senpai brought his eyes back up to meet Momo’s.

"Uh, I guess… like you’re angry at me? Or like I’m irritating you?" Momo said, honestly.

Nitori-senpai grimaced and looked down again. Momo started to feel a little guilty. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

Then, in the cold silence left in the wake of that awkward conversation, Momo became aware of the drying mess in his boxers. Nitori-senpai must have been experiencing something very similar. They needed to get cleaned up, and then get some sleep.

Deciding to just take care of himself in his own bunk, Momo clambered off of the bottom bed and climbed the ladder back to the closest thing to privacy this suddenly tiny room could offer.

In a silent atmosphere only punctured by the rustling of his clothes, Momo twisted out of his soiled underwear and wiped himself down before discarding them — a pleasant surprise for tomorrow morning’s Momo to deal with. He then twisted back into a clean pair of boxers he’d grabbed from his chair as he returned to bed. He could hear Nitori-senpai doing his own clean-up below.

Lying in the dark, Momo clutched at his hair. This had seriously been a  _terrible_  idea. How the heck was he ever going to sleep now?

"Momo-kun."

Momo froze. “…Yeah?”

"I told you, didn’t I? That it’s not you."

_It’s not me?_  His mind spun uselessly on this information.

"I’m not angry at you. For— for anything." He could  _hear_  the blush in Nitori-senpai’s voice.

"I see," Momo said, which wasn’t true, but what else could he say?

"And I’m going to do my best from now on, okay? To catch up to Rin-senpai…"

_Ah, of course. Rin-senpai again._

"…And to catch up to you."

By the time Momo managed to process the words that had just been spoken, he’d left it too long, and it would’ve been weird to say something now. So those words simply rested, heavy, in his mind. 

They were still there long after his roommate’s breathing had deepened into soft snores. And even though he didn’t quite understand, somehow Momo couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

_Bring it on, Nitori-senpai._


End file.
